


you're in my veins

by aisu10, larshoneytoasted



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cardiophilia, Gen, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Vampires, aisu is disgusting, holy shit we put a lot of porn in this, kink mania, rachel is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larshoneytoasted/pseuds/larshoneytoasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ blood brothers vampire au. ] lucien carr, a starving vampire, drains andrew's blood to save his own life and replaces it with vampire venom to save andrew's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're in my veins

he's _weak_.

throat bone dry, stomach hollow, lucien moves within the shadows of the trees that tower over him, _desperate_ to come across a source to feed from. passing through a pitch black park, he smells _human blood_. he can hear it calling his name - _lucien, lucien, lucien_ \- and his mouth waters as he uses all of his strength to follow the scent that hangs in the air - the _scent of life_. lucien finds himself in an alley lined with dumpsters, his nose held high as he follows that intoxicating aroma.

and then he finds _him_ , slumped against a trash can, chest rising and falling painstakingly slow. the smell is all over him and lucien pounces. he looks over the body - a boy, a year or so younger than himself - with blood in his mouth and bruises blossoming on his swollen face, splayed out in the dirt and left to die. there's a backpack tossed aside and lucien rummages through it and finds a student i.d. card. _andrew detmer_.  lucien hovers over andrew, hand pressed against his ribs and feels his shallow breathing, feels the weak heartbeat. _he's dying, just like me._ sympathy washes over him. but _why_? was it because the scent he was giving off was driving him mad?

stomach growling with hunger, lucien brings himself back to reality. _i must drain him to survive._ concentrating, he needs to make a decision: milk andrew's blood from his wrist or from his neck? what he _really_ wants is to feel the life drain from him, feel his heart stop beating… the pulse in his wrist is faint but the carotid artery in andrew's neck is still throbbing weakly and lucien smiles. he nuzzles his face into his neck and he can _smell_ the blood underneath his skin, pumping desperately. licking his lips, lucien's fangs slip from his gums and he _bites_ into his jugular.

lucien is generally a messy eater but not this time, not with _andrew's blood_. warm blood spurts into lucien's mouth and splashes against his tongue and it's the _sweetest_ thing he's ever tasted, and his eyes roll to the back of his head as he digs his fangs deeper into his skin, lips kissing andrew's throat. andrew’s eyes flutter open and he groans in pain and confusion, helpless to struggle against the stranger pressing down on him and digging into the side of his neck. he has absolutely _no_ idea what’s going on, still dazed from his father’s beating and brokenhearted from the news of his mother’s death, but there’s will in him yet - he doesn’t want to _die_ , and the way his throat is throbbing with pain as his life ebbs out of it sets off alarms in his clouded mind. but he’s too weak from assault and blood loss to do a single thing to protect himself, his body growing colder by the second in contrast to his assailant, who moans into andrew’s neck as he sucks, his body growing warmer and _stronger_ as the blood burns the back of his throat, hitting his stomach and satisfying his hunger.

to lucien, andrew’s blood is unlike anything he has ever tasted before and this boy is _special_ , he can taste it in his blood that's giving him _life_. retracting his fangs, lucien tilts andrew's face towards him, pale and distorted, and chooses to _keep him_.

"there's darkness inside you," lucien whispers, and his teeth sink back into the already open wound, spurting sweet blood into his mouth, and releases venom into andrew's bloodstream.  

instantly, andrew jolts underneath him as the venom seeps into his body, his insides engulfed in flames as the venom transforms him from a human into a creature of the night. lucien savors the blood in his mouth, reluctantly pulling it away from andrew's neck so as to preserve _some_ of his original blood required for the transformation. blood bubbles from the corners of lucien's lips and he watches andrew's body begin to _heal_. lucien rests his hand on his chest and feels _new blood_ pumping in his veins, his lungs expanding and contrasting at a frantic rate, and his _heart…_.

lucien presses his cheek against andrew's chest and the rhythm of his heart is _torture_ but it's the most _beautiful_ sound he has ever heard. underneath his hand, andrew is being _reborn_ into a healthy, _perfect_ vampire. pride swells within his chest as he feels andrew’s body grow warm with new life, lucien finally performing a successful transformation. _i knew he was special._ the heart underneath his cheek is _violently_ beating in its cage and lucien closes his eyes and savors the feel, the sound, the _energy_ that it emits.

the venom spreading through andrew’s veins burns like fire under his skin, rapidly spreading to his extremities as his heart pounds the fastest it ever has, the fastest it ever _will_ before it slows to a vampire’s pace. as it floods his system the burn begins to subside, the pain giving way to a strange bright _transcendent_ heat that’s unlike anything he’s ever felt, and his addled brain knows that he’s _changing_ \- but into _what?_

shuddering underneath lucien, andrew’s body begins to relax as the venom sets into his system, the first step of the transformation complete. lucien sighs as the erratic heart beat underneath his cheek begins to calm, sadness washing over him as andrew’s breathing evens out. lucien lays his hand over andrew’s steady beating heart and places his lips over the puncture marks on andrew’s neck, his tongue running over the wounds and healing them with his saliva.

andrew is thrust momentarily to clarity as his heart rate settles, the indescribable heat pulsing through him now in a way that’s almost _soothing,_ and he feels a tongue lapping softly against his throat. he forces his eyelids to raise and looks shakily over at the blond head of the one who’d done all this to him. andrew tries to piece together what’s happened but he can barely keep his eyes open, let alone put together a coherent thought. the gentle stroke of the tongue against the slow throb of his artery in the exact spot it had been torn into earlier only adds to his confusion. is this person here to help or to harm him? andrew attempts to speak but his throat is clogged, bubbling with phlegm and blood and he doesn’t have the strength to clear it. in a voice strained and contorted and barely audible rumbling deep in his throat he finally rasps, “what are you doing to me?”

licking his lips, lucien grins at him. “saving your life,” he purrs. “as thanks for saving mine.” he can feel andrew’s blood coursing through his veins, his body humming with power. he feels so _brand new_ with andrew’s blood inside of him, as if he too has been reborn. confusion drowns him as andrew gives him a look that’s both agonized and baffled and lucien knows he must be more specific. he gazes at the newborn with soft eyes. “i have given you a second chance, a new life - a _half-life_.”  

“- what do you mean?” andrew chokes weakly, crushing his eyes shut to stop tears of terror and confusion from rolling down his cheeks.

“i’ve taken your blood and given you my venom,” lucien says, and lifts one of andrew’s limp hands in his own, digging his fingers into the sluggish pulse at his wrist as he guides it to his stomach and presses andrew’s hand into it so he can feel the heat of his own blood inside him.

andrew’s whole body trembles at the realization that the mouth on his throat had been _draining his blood_. his head spinning at the _impossibility_ of it all, he manages to whimper, “you’re a vampire?”

lucien nods and moves andrew’s hand to rest over his own transforming heart, leaning in close to nuzzle his throat again and purr against it, “and soon you’ll be one too, and you’ll be so _strong._ ”

 _strong_. the word his mother used to say to andrew reverberates in his skull, repeats inside him with every slow beat of his heart against his palm and he forgets everything else, giving in to exhaustion and passing out against the dumpster.

lucien tilts his head, watching the gentle rise and fall of andrew’s chest as his transforming body recharges. he can feel andrew’s new heart thudding into his palm, smell the last of his human blood flowing smoothly through his veins and melding with lucien’s venom to create new cells in his body that would give him the gift of immortality. lucien rests his cheek against andrew’s chest, listening to his gentle heartbeat, resting his hand over andrew’s abdomen to feel the heat of the venom working inside him. closing his eyes, he nestles his face into his chest and waits for him to wake up.

when andrew finally comes to, bright eyes peeling open in the darkness, he’s instantly surprised to find that he’s no longer injured, his bruises and cuts all healed and faded away. it takes him a moment to remember exactly what happened to him, and even then it’s pretty unclear. with a pang he remembers the dreadful events of the day prior and the dull ache of sorrow comes to occupy his chest in place of the broken ribs he’d suffered from before, and though the new feeling is less life-threatening, it’s just as painful. biting back his nausea and anxiety at the memory, he forces his mind to recall what happened afterward - the pain in his neck, the stranger _sucking_ at it - and the revelation that he was about to become a _vampire_. the aforementioned stranger is still curled against him, blinking up at him with pale eyes so similar to his own as andrew shifts and stirs and reacquaints himself with the waking world. his emotions are, for once, pushed aside in the onslaught of a flood of external stimuli. he looks around silently for a long time, taking in the world with his new abilities, seeing and smelling and listening to _everything_. it’s like he’d been walking through fog his whole life, clouding his senses and preventing him from reaching his full potential, and now that it has lifted he can extract so much more information from the world around him with ease. he picks up the sound of his own heartbeat and listens for the other’s, only to find that he can already hear it, beating in perfect time with his own, calm and much slower than any human’s.

it’s sweet watching andrew hone in on his new senses, a nostalgic feeling settling in his chest as lucien recalls the sublime feeling of being _reborn_.

“it’s pretty amazing, isn’t it? it’s not even the best part,” lucien says with a grin. using his index finger, he draws a circle around andrew’s new heart and meets his eyes, catching not just his own reflection in them but something _deeper_ , something that floods lucien with the feeling that he’s found something he had _lost_.

“my name’s lucien, by the way, lucien carr. i would have introduced myself earlier but, you know, _we were dying_.” lucien draws an ‘x’ over andrew’s heart in two swift motions, the sync of their heartbeats sending currents of electricity through his veins. “now you’ll _never_ die. you’re _indestructible_.”

 _indestructible_ \- andrew likes the sound of that. his skin prickles beneath the fabric of his shirt where lucien had traced over his heart and he sits up straighter, clearing his throat and spitting at the ground to finally free his airway. for a moment he stares in wonder at the other, finding himself inexplicably _drawn_ to him. he’s the first person andrew can remember showing him mercy, _kindness_ , _saving_ his life instead of _ruining_ it, bringing him _hope_ instead of despair. a deep sense of gratitude pervades his thoughts as he takes in the blond, with his strikingly similar features and eyes identical to his own.

“ _lucien_ ,” he repeats between deep breaths, testing out the name of his new companion, his _life-giver_ , on his tongue, and then adds, “i’m andrew.”

he looks down at his arms and hands and confirms that his bruises and injuries are gone but he still feels frail, like the warmth that had been flowing through him before he fell asleep had dissipated and left his veins dry. he’s a little impatient, digging down inside himself for the strength that lucien is promising and finding nothing but emptiness and _hunger_ , a fearsome thing lurking inside him, threatening to overtake his mind at any moment. he looks over at lucien and spies the dark smudge of his own blood on his lips and asks, tentatively, voice weak and suddenly _covetous_ , “how did i taste?”

"you tell me." lucien flashes a satisfied grin and lifts one of his fingers, still smeared with andrew’s congealed blood, and touches it to andrew’s parted lips to allow him a small taste of the blood he’d lost, the blood now coursing through lucien’s own veins. to his surprise, andrew instantly takes his entire finger into his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue, sucking on it to drag even the smallest dried particles of blood from between the grooves of lucien’s skin. as he does, his eyelids droop and lucien hears a ferocious growl rip from his stomach, vibrating powerfully in the hollow chamber of his gut. andrew’s small new fangs scrape against lucien’s skin as the growls emanating from inside him grow louder and suddenly lucien realizes that he’s going to _lose_ the finger andrew’s lips are locked around if he doesn’t find him someone to drain _immediately_. lucien’s venom will not last long in his veins - he needs the nourishment that only fresh human blood can provide. lucien tugs his finger from andrew’s mouth and stands up, watching the newborn’s gaze follow him hungrily.

"come on, andrew. we’re going hunting."

lucien’s back in his element again, moving silently through the neighborhood’s alleyways and wooded areas. with andrew’s blood coursing through him and his senses back in top condition, it won’t be hard to find prey quickly - and speed is _vital_ right now, with a starving newborn to feed. andrew trails lucien as close as he can despite his exhaustion, stomach rumbling, running on pure hunger. lucien hears a heart beating in the distance with the fragile haste of a mortal and hones in on it, leading andrew around a corner and peeking out to spy on his target. he catches the scent of tobacco and spots a man standing outside his house, a miniscule light flickering at the tip of his cigarette, clearly out for a nighttime smoke. he’s a perfect target, and lucien is about to suggest him when andrew’s voice butts in, small but determined.

“him. i want _him_.” he’s looking intently at the man smoking down the road, hunger and _malice_ gleaming in his pale blue irises.

lucien cocks an eyebrow at him, surprised by his eagerness. clearly this was more than just a target for andrew. they _were_ pretty close to where lucien had found him almost dead - maybe _this_ was the piece of shit who had done it. knitting his eyebrows together, he stares andrew down. “is he the one that fucked you up?”

“no,” andrew mumbles, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, fangs pinching the soft pink skin. “my father did that.”

lucien’s insides turn to ice and he scowls. _his_ father _did that?_ his hands ball into fists at his sides and he crosses his arms tight against his chest. eyes narrow slits, he growls, “you’ll have your chance to destroy him.” lucien was no stranger to feeling _blinding_ _hate_ towards his own father, someone he wishes he could have torn to pieces with his bare hands. he turns to look at the smoking stranger and then back to andrew. “i’m guessing he’s not a friend though?”

andrew shakes his head slowly in response, entranced by lucien’s words - _you’ll have your chance to_ **destroy** _him_ \- and as he stares at the thug standing outside his house he feels his mouth watering, his empty veins screaming for blood and _revenge_ , and he growls, “he hurt me, too.”

lucien feels a surge of anger course through his body and he takes the man down for andrew without hesitation, snapping his neck to incapacitate him so all andrew has to do is feed without worrying about a struggle or a scream. the body collapses on the front lawn, and lucien drags him to the side of the house and throws him into the weeds. while andrew watches eagerly, lucien sinks his fangs into the man’s jugular and then pulls away, letting his blood spill out onto the grass. normally he would have taken some for himself, but he’s still deliciously full of _andrew_ and he doesn’t want to taint his body with the blood of this imbecile.

lucien guides andrew to the wound and advises, “drink as much as you can. your body will need it.”

andrew doesn’t need to be told twice. during the years of his father’s neglect, andrew had often gone to sleep hungry, but not tonight - tonight he’s going to feast on this awful man’s blood until there’s no room left inside himself to fill. hunger and _vengefulness_ overwhelming his senses, andrew crouches by the twitching thug and begins to greedily lap at the blood seeping out before opening his jaws and biting down to suck as lucien had instructed him to.

the blood is hot and wet as it rolls down andrew’s dry throat, and his stomach _purrs_ as it receives the sustenance it so craves. andrew’s eyes fall shut and he loses himself in the overwhelming euphoria of the moment, the irresistible taste on his tongue, the warmth filling him from inside out, the faint beating of the man’s heart as he drains more and more blood from his dying body. he’s _ravenous_ with hunger, swallowing enormous mouthful after mouthful without pause, until finally he breaks away from the man’s throat to gasp for breath, tearing chunks of his flesh away in the process and splattering blood all over himself and the ground. he pants heavily and accidentally swallows the air along with the blood pooled in his mouth, and for a moment his cheeks inflate and he looks like he might be sick - but then he ducks back down and tears viciously at the man’s throat again, severing his carotid artery.

lucien glows with pride as andrew makes a mess of himself while licking the new injury, face and hair sticky with the blood now spurting at him, and then stretches his jaws wide and encloses the entire wound with his mouth so the blood can squirt directly into his throat. lucien watches andrew closely, perversely pleased; he sees the muscles squeezing under the skin of andrew’s neck, sees his adam’s apple pumping rhythmically inside it as he voraciously gulps the man’s life down, and he can’t be more _proud_. he knew there was something dark inside this boy, and he wasn’t wrong.

when andrew finally pulls back, his head is reeling and his stomach is about to burst. there’s barely anything left in the man on the grass; his heartbeat has faded out completely and all the litres of his blood are now either on or _inside_ the newborn vampire crouched, trembling, over his wasted body. lucien kneels on the ground next to andrew and looks from him to his kill and back, beaming.

"now, let me ask _you_ \- how did he taste?"

andrew parts his sticky lips to speak but before any words can escape his mouth he _burps_ , the scent of blood thick on his breath. his cheeks flush with the new blood he’s just acquired from his kill and lucien can only laugh in delight as he mumbles an apology.

"i suppose that means he was _delicious_."

andrew watches lucien drag the body away with strength disproportionate to his size, but doesn’t dare stand up himself for fear that all the blood he’d drank might spill back out from his mouth at any moment. he slumps heavily back into the grass instead, staring at the dark pools of blood surrounding him and trying to wrap his mind around everything that’s happened. with his hunger sated his thoughts are much clearer, and he thinks back on what lucien had said to him, that he’d be _stronger_ now - _indestructible_. he shakily lifts a hand to his lips and pulls away glistening strands of blood which he stares at in a trancelike state, wondering if he’ll soon be strong enough to do this same thing to his _father_. _you’ll have your chance to destroy him,_ lucien had said. fervently he fantasizes about _digesting_ his father the way he’s currently absorbing the thug’s blood into his own veins, nothing but _food_ now, just energy to sustain andrew’s transformed body. he closes his eyes and imagines how it would feel to sink his fangs into his father’s throat and get back at him for every time he’d bruised andrew’s. to _devour_ him as retribution for everything he’s done to make his life miserable. the thought makes his slow heart pump faster and he can feel the thug’s blood throbbing hot under his skin, boiling in his stomach, and he feels _powerful_. but the longer he sits there the drowsier he gets, and his feelings of revenge are dulled as fullness clouds his brain again and he begins to hiccup rather violently.

lucien hides the body, planning to dispose of it the next night, as it’s almost dawn and he needs to get andrew back to safety as soon as he can. when he returns, andrew is still sitting in the spot where he’d drained his kill, his body shaking with a bout of newly-acquired hiccups. lucien crouches by him and pats him sympathetically on the back, not surprised when he burps again to free some space in his overly-full stomach, looking for all the world like a small, bloody _child_. he turns to lucien with his messy face, looking dazed but _thoroughly_ satisfied, though there’s a hint of darkness behind his glowing eyes. “did i do good?”

"you were _beautiful_ , andrew," lucien hums, and pulls him to his feet.

lucien helps him stumble back to the abandoned house down the street where he’s been hiding. andrew slumps against him, eyes barely open, absolutely exhausted from the transformation and the effort it took for him to drain his kill. as they walk lucien can hear the slow pounding of andrew’s new heart inside his chest, and the wet sound of all the blood he’d drank sloshing around inside him.

lucien settles him on the moth-eaten couch he’s been sleeping on and watches him stretch out to sleep and allow the blood he’d consumed to flow from his gut across every inch of his body and bring him life. as lucien perches on the edge of the couch to observe him, he notices him breathing faster than any vampire should, his ribcage struggling to expand over the swell of his stomach, taut with his first meal. lucien smiles, his heart filling with pride and promise, and as he gently runs his fingers through andrew’s curly hair, still slick with crimson blood, he whispers, “this is only the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow our vampire andrew & lucien rp blogs on tumblr @ breathdrawn & bloodsung


End file.
